1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to apparatus for and method of machining around the opening of a workpiece, and, specifically, cutting and facing operations around the end of a tubular workpiece.
2. Background Art
Machining operations generally involve the use of a tool to remove material from a workpiece. The material once removed becomes scrap. When the workpiece is hollow, the scrap must be prevented from entering the workpiece as it may be difficult to extract the scrap from the workpiece efficiently or without damaging the workpiece.
As a specific example, two of the final steps in the manufacturing of thimble tubes and fuel tubes for nuclear reactors involve cutting to length and facing tubular stock. These operations are effected using a parting tool and a facing tool, respectively. The tube stock is rotated while the tools are manipulated to perform their assigned functions. Scrap generated by these operations tends to accumulate in the tubes. If it is not removed, it can result in scratches on the inside of the tubes. Scrap removal has been performed in the past manually by a worker with a brush. This approach was obviously extremely labor intensive, making it expensive and inefficient.
There is thus a need for an apparatus for and a method of preventing or inhibiting scrap from entering the tubes, or remove such scrap after it has entered the tube.